the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Conrad Vernon
| birth_place = Lubbock, Texas, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor, director, writer, storyboard artist | years_active = 1991–present }} Conrad Vernon (born July 11, 1968) is an American voice actor, director, writer and storyboard artist best known for his work on the DreamWorks animated film series Shrek as well as other films such as Monsters vs. Aliens, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and Penguins of Madagascar. He also co directed the adult animated film, Sausage Party, which is a spoof of his notable works in DreamWorks. Life and career Vernon, a native of Lubbock, Texas, studied at CalArts and worked as a storyboard artist on Cool World, 2 Stupid Dogs, Rocko's Modern Life, Nightmare Ned, Squirrel Boy and Morto the Magician (a 4 minute animated film written by Steve Martin). In 1996, he joined DreamWorks, where he worked as a storyboard artist on Antz. After Antz proved a success as the first animated feature film to be produced by DreamWorks Animation, Vernon signed on as a writer for Shrek, where he was responsible for the Gingerbread Man, and eventually voiced that character. He also appeared in Shrek 4-D and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. In 2004, he made his feature film directorial debut, with the Academy Award nominated Shrek 2. He voiced Mason the chimpanzee for the DreamWorks Animation films Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (for which he is also credited as director) and its spin-off Penguins of Madagascar (where he voiced Rico, one of the penguins) and reprised the voice of Mason in the television series. Vernon co-directed, with Rob Letterman, the 3D animated film Monsters vs. Aliens, which he co-wrote as well as supplying several voices. Vernon co-directed, with Greg Tiernan, the adult animated comedy Sausage Party, from a story by Seth Rogen, Evan Goldberg and Jonah Hill, as well as providing some of the voices. Vernon also co-produced and co-directed, again with Greg Tiernan, an animated version of the The Addams Family, which is to be released around the end of 2019.The Addams Family Release Info on [[IMDb])] Matt Lieberman (who wrote the screenplay to Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief) was one of the co-writers of the screenplay. It has been speculated that Vernon will direct a remake of The Toxic Avenger. In 2018 Lloyd Kaufman reported in SFX that the movie will indeed be made.The Toxic Avenger reboot although a release date has not been named. Another speculation is that Vernon will direct a reboot of The Jetsons from a screenplay by Matt Lieberman, which is to be made by Warner Brothers.The Jetsons Planned as Animated FeatureAnimated ‘Jetsons’ Movie to Lift Off With ‘Sausage Party’ Director, in [[Variety (magazine)|Variety]] According to IMDb the fim is in development and will be released somewhere in the period 2019-2022, but this may change.UPCOMING WARNER BROTHERS MOVIES (2019-2022) Filmography Film Television References External links *Conrad's blog * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:American animators Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Lubbock, Texas Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:DreamWorks Animation people Category:American storyboard artists Category:American television directors Category:Male television writers Category:American television writers Category:Film directors from Texas Category:Screenwriters from Texas Category:Animators from Texas